Interoffice Email Romance
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: AU. Jirou really didn't want to get to know someone at Atobe Corp. but maybe getting to know this 'Sachi-san' wasn't so bad after all.


Title: Inter-office Email Romance

Rating: M

Pairing: Atobe/Jirou

Summary: Jirou really didn't want to get to know someone at Atobe Corp. but maybe getting to know this 'Sachi-san' wasn't so bad after all.

Standard Disclaimer Applies.

Inter-office Email Romance

Jirou sighed looking at his work computer. The name Sachi blinked at the top of a word document. He had been staring at the two characters that blinked on his screen for two hours. Supposedly he was supposed to write a letter to this 'Sachi' as a way to get to know someone that worked with him. Two weeks ago Atobe Keisuke, the former CEO of Atobe Corp., sent out a e-mail about how the team dynamic of Atobe Corp. had drastically decreased. As such production values had gone down and the company wasn't running as smoothly. With this in mind he suggested they start a letter writing circle. By random they were all given a pen pal that worked within Atobe Corp. Pennames were allowed if you did not wish to use a real name. Many women of the industry hoped that their pen pal would pop up as the companies current CEO Atobe Keigo, but no one had seen the Atobe name pop up.

Apparently Keisuke-sama and the other board members would be screening over the letters to see in what areas they need to improve. Who needs to be examined. Overall to see what makes the company tick. They would pass this information onto Keigo-sama whose job it would be to apply it all. The only problem? Jirou didn't know what to tell his inter-office pen pal. True, Jirou was one of Keigo-sama's personal secretaries--one out of three--but he was hardly one to complain about his job. It was rather easy once you got the hang of things.

Jirou placed his fingers to the keyboard adding 'san' onto the Sachi. Slowly he was making progress on this letter. There was no set deadline on when they had to send them they just had to send at least one letter.

"Is Keigo in?" Atobe Kimiko asked Keigo's receptionist. The women smiled, paging their boss before saying she could go on ahead. Kimiko passed through the glass doors the separated the reception area to the secretaries area. She smiled to Jirou and Ami before passing straight into Keigo's office.

_Sachi-san_

_How can you hate someone you don't even know? No. I do know this person, but not personally. She walks in here everyday, everything about her perfect. A perfect size two figure wrapped in a black Chanel dress or Michael Kors original, a new Pradua or Marc Jacobs bag dangling from her arm. Three inch Manillo heels make her 5'8" as opposed to her natural 5'5". Versace sunglasses hide fake brown eyes, her natural eye color being light green. I'm almost a hundred percent sure her perfect and perky size B breasts are as fake as the rest of her appearance--as her personality. Fake as her black hair that is streaked with both highlight and lowlights of brunette. I heard her natural hair color was actually an odd almost pinkish color but she dyed it to hide that. She always keeps her hair tied in this half ponytail and she's always smiling. She greets myself and Ami, Keigo-sama's other secretary, with a large fake smile with collagen lips. I have only had chats with her in passing, but the voice I hear can NOT be natural, she must be forcing that slightly high pitched whine, as if trying to make herself cute._

_Sachi-san, I do not understand my hatred of this women. She's the wife of the most powerful man in Japan so naturally she should have all this and more, and yet a part of me feels as if she is undeserving. I know this may be out of place but everything about her, with her, seemed forced. From her appearance to her mannerisms. She's in love with Keigo-sama, no doubt. Keigo-sama on the other hand….._

Jirou peered behind him to see Kimiko laughing as she pushed Keigo's silver bangs back. She was saying something to the man but Keigo seemed to be ignoring her.

…_Keigo-sama doesn't love her. That look in his eyes when she's around is not love, not even like. Perhaps, Sachi-san, if Keigo-sama were to find love Atobe Corp. would run much smoother._

_Kaji_

And send. Jirou almost hit his head against the desk for using his brother's name but he didn't want to sign his own name to the email, besides this was a private email and his name wasn't going to be on it.

Looking in the mirror that sat on his desk Jirou saw Kimiko sit down on the edge of Keigo's desk, her hands pulling her skirt up slightly. Keigo glanced at her for a moment before continuing to type rapidly at his keyboard, marking something down on the papers in front of him as he went.

A ding on Jirou's computer startled him so that he jumped slightly in his seat. Ami looked over at him with a laugh. "Are you okay, Jirou-kun?"

"Fine. My email alert made me jump, I was kind of spacing," he laughed, scratching the back of his head. She shook her head at him before returning back to her work. Sticking his tongue out at his office best friend he clicked the 'new email' button. He was extremely surprised to see an instant reply from Sachi-san.

_Kaji-san_

_If I did not know any better I would think you are either a woman or gay to name designers so easily just from sight._

Jirou blushed at being read so easily. Maybe he was a little gay, but that was besides the point.

_However, you are incorrect. The bag is neither Marc Jacobs or Pradua, it is Dolce and Gabanna, but I applaud you for correctly identifying the rest of her ensemble. Atobe Kimiko hardly seems like the type to wear Liz Clairborne collection. As for you're question, it sounds like you are jealous of her. A pure hate pulled from the air with no meaning behind it. Are you infatuated with your boss, Jirou-kun?_

Jirou blushed again. Ho-How did this person know his real name?

_I am sure by now you are surprised that I know who you are. Then again everyone in this company knows that Atobe-sama only has two secretaries, Sento Ami and Akutagawa Jirou. Since you pointed out Sento-san the only logical choice was that YOU are Akutagawa Jirou. On the matter of love, I full heartedly agree with you. Atobe-sama does not love his wife. It's a marriage of obligation and he seems desperate to get out of it. Maybe you are right. A divorce would serve the company well, though it may mare the Atobe name._

_Sachi_

Without thought Jirou sat out to type his response. Sachi had to be someone that worked between the 10th and 20th floor, or possibly even lower. They are the only ones he could think of that would address Keigo-sama by Atobe-sama instead.

_Sachi-san_

_You caught me. I am Akutagawa Jirou, so I guess I would know best how Keigo-sama acts around Kimiko-sama. Sometimes they have intercourse in Keigo-sama's office. They close the blinds and everything though that doesn't stop Ami and I from hearing them--hearing Kimiko-sama. I-I'm still a virgin myself but I'm not sure if it's natural for a man to be that silent during sex. I-I really don't know. Then again Kimiko-sama is so damn loud, it's like she is screaming on purpose. Again that makes me itch to just stomp out of the office. It's like she wants us to hear that she's married to him, you know? That she gets to have sex with him, because, well--they need an heir, right? But she always seems mad when she comes out of the office. I wonder if Keigo-sama pulls out. OH! That is inappropriate, that is irrelevant to this…..gomen nasai, Sachi-san. My mouth ran away with me._

_Maybe Keigo-sama would not be happy to have his family name besmirched. They only just married last year, and divorced by 21 doesn't sound very pleasant._

_Oh, on a side note, yes, I am gay._

_Jirou._

After sending his response Jirou thought it might be a good idea to actually do work. Spinning in his chair he looked over the papers that shipping had brought up for Keigo-sama to review and sign off on. It was his job to make sure all the numbers were right before giving them to Keigo-sama. They usually were but he had to double check. As he skimmed down the list his eyes began to betray him as they shifted back to his computer screen every few seconds hoping Sachi would send a fast reply once again.

Bing. YES, Jirou inwardly cheered, spinning back to his computer and forgetting about his work once again. He looked over 10 pages, they could wait another few minutes.

_Jirou-san_

_I see I was correct on both accounts. So you are infatuated with Atobe-sama, that is the problem. You would like to be in Kimiko-sama's position. You would like to be beneath Atobe-sama, wouldn't you? Have him take your virgin body while you writhe beneath him, your nails digging into his back as he plows your ass into his couch. Or perhaps over his desk, no, rather on top of it. You want to look into his eyes as he fucks you, don't you, Jirou-san? You want him to mark your body. Kiss you. Fuck you. Make you his._

Jirou coughed, covering his mouth and nose. That was vastly, beyond, inappropriate. Who did this Sachi think he is to make such assumptions?

_I have to admit, Jirou-san, I am gay as well. Perhaps, Jirou-san, you can learn to love me more than you love Atobe-sama. I could be your Atobe, if you would like._

_Sachi_

Jirou had no response. Closing out of his email he set back to work. He doubled checked the numbers before going into Atobe's office, Kimiko immediately silencing. "The shipping numbers, Keigo-sama," he smiled. Atobe looked up at him, taking the papers and looking them over.

"Ore-sama can assumes you have double checked these?"

"Of course, Keigo-sama."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "And what has had you so glued to the computer that you did not bring these to ore-sama thirty minutes ago."

Jirou flushed. "Th-the pro-project Keisuke-sama set for us to do."

"Ore-sama sees. Ore-sama will have to look into those exchanges then if they are causing a distraction in your work."

"Please don't Keigo-sama," Jirou practically screamed. He would no doubt be fired if Keigo-sama saw the contents of those few messages. "I promise I won't be a slacker anymore, just please…."

Kimiko glared at the boy. "He's obviously hiding something. Keigo, darling, look into them now and confront him. Perhaps he is on some kind of drug, that is why he is always sleeping and lazing about."

Tears welled up in Jirou's eyes before he could stop them and he bowed low. "Onegaishimasu, Keigo-sama, don't look at those. I'll promise I won't be distracted again, I promise."

Keigo sighed, waving his hand towards the door. "Back to work then. Ore-sama expects the import schedule to be fully typed by the end of the day."

Jirou returned to his computer to see an IM window open the name Sachi blinking. He was almost afraid to click but did.

'That was extremely pathetic, Jirou-san, you should have just let him see those emails. Let him know he needs to divorce his wife.'

Brown eyes looked around in wonder. How did Sachi know about what just…? That's when Jirou spotted the cameras.

'You are in the security room. That's how you saw that and that's how you accessed me on instant message.'

'Maybe or maybe I am on the same floor as you, with a clear view or everything going on.'

Jirou looked left and right, before picking up the import schedule he was supposed to type up. He really couldn't afford to be a slacker, especially not if Keigo-sama read those emails.

'I'm not on that floor, Jirou-san, but I made you look. Though it is a good idea to pretend you are working.'

'I am working. Keigo-sama wanted these schedules typed into Excel so I am going to type them.'

'Hm? Jirou-san, are you in school?'

'I'm a psychology major. I am going to be a sleep therapist.'

'-smiles- That job would suit you well, in my opinion.'

"I can see you don't love me," Kimiko yelled, dramatically stomping out of Keigo's office. It was the old, yell 'you don't love me' to get the man to chase you trick. Keigo didn't move from his seat.

'I think Atobe-sama was meant to go after her, but it doesn't seem he wants to.'

Jirou couldn't help but laugh. 'No, it doesn't.'

When the day ended Jirou found that he hardly did any of his work, far less than usual. He had been to busy talking to Sachi who wasn't as bad as he first thought. He was slightly blunt, true enough, but he actually seemed like a nice guy. His favorite color is silver and he was younger than Jirou by five months, almost exactly; or that's what he said. He has a dog and isn't very close to his parents at all as opposed to Jirou who was best friends with his parents. In the course of his long work day Jirou had completely forgotten about the crush he held for his boss. He was more interested in finding this Sachi.

"Akutagawa," Atobe called from his office. Jirou gulped as he placed his bags down and walked into the office--a funeral march seeming to play behind him. "Close the door." Jirou did so. "Lock it." He did that as well, feeling as if he had just locked himself into the lion's den. "Take a seat," Atobe sighed, motioning to his couch, sliding his glasses off. Jirou knew Keigo-sama only used those glasses when his eyes hurt and he was extremely stressed. Though he'd prefer not to sit on the couch Keigo probably used for sex he had no choice. "Akutagawa, did you finish the task ore-sama set out for you?"

"I-uh-almost?"

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Almost? You know ore-sama does not tolerate almost. It seems you have found 'Sachi' more interesting then your job."

"I-I'm sorry, Keigo-sama. He was so kind to me and…"

"Of course he was you little fool. You practically told him everything about you. Where you go to school. Where you live. We screen here but we do NOT 100 percent guarantee a criminal has not slipped through the cracks."

Jirou looked at his feet in shame. He didn't even think about that. "I-I shouldn't have been so friendly."

"There is a line between friendly and ignorance, Akutagawa-kun. Ore-sama has watched that little exchange closely all day. Apparently you wish to have a new job."

Jirou felt his heart jump in panic. "No! Please do not fire me, Keigo-sama, please! It took me three months to accommodate to the speed of things and how you like them. No one can learn as fast as me, please Atobe-sama."

Keigo stood from his desk, going to close his blinds to block out the looks Ami was giving them. "Ore-sama is going to assign you another task. A personal favor to ore-sama."

"Eh? Anything, Keigo-sama, just please don't fire me…" Jirou bowed.

"Lay back," Keigo ordered, watching the boy as he looked startled. "Ore-sama gave you an order."

Jirou nodded, laying down on the couch, again his brain telling him that Kimiko had been laid out on this same couch. Keigo walked over to the couch. Reaching out a delicate hand his stroked Jirou's hair, moving the hand downward to cup Jirou's cheek. "Ar-Are you go-going to rape me, Keigo-sama?"

"It's not rape if you're willing, Akutagawa, and ore-sama happens to know you are a very willing little virgin. But first you are going to give ore-sama a show."

"A show?" Jirou asked. He should have known Atobe would read his emails and IMs but he didn't think THIS would be the response.

"Undress and then you are going to pleasure yourself for ore-sama's entertainment."

Jirou did as he was told, slowly stripping off his work clothes--a bright red flush on his face. Sliding his boxers down he kicked them off before sitting back down on the couch, his entire body flushing.

Atobe groaned at the sight of the naked, petite older boy. His body immediately reacted to what his brain knew as tempting. His pants tightened considerably when he caught sight of the boy's untouched ass. Keigo could just imagine plowing that hole till it was stretched wide by his cock. "Touch yourself."

Jirou looked every where but his boss as his hand ran across a hardening nub. "You know what ore-sama meant." Biting his lower lip the hand slid to his semi-aroused flesh--small fingers wrapping around it lightly. He gasped out in a surprised pleasure. Slowly his hand worked the flesh, waking it to full arousal. Becoming more adventurous he pulled at the harden flesh faster, the shot of pleasure up his spine spurring him on.

Atobe licked his lips, unzipping his work pants and pulling himself free. Jirou's eyes immediately shot to the other man's arousal, his hand tightening over his own as he stared at Atobe's girth. "Mm…" Jirou whimpered, fingers running over his leaking tip as he watched Atobe's hand move and down his own length.

"You enjoy what you see, Akutagawa-kun?"

"Mm-hmm," Jirou nodded dumbly.

"You want ore-sama's cock in your ass, fucking you like a woman."

"H-hai," Jirou answered, squeezing himself harder. He had no idea where that answer came from. His mind was so covered in haze now all he could think about was pleasure. All he could think about was what he wanted and how he was so close to having Atobe.

"Sit up and spread your legs, let ore-sama see you."

Jirou did as he was told, sitting up but leaning back enough so that Atobe could have the view he desired. Nervously, he spread his legs apart. However, Atobe didn't want slow. The CEO got up from his chair to stand in front of the smaller man. Gripping the boy's thighs he forced his legs apart, delighting in the sight of Jirou's hole convulsing with his desire. "Finger yourself."

"What?" Jirou asked in shock. Not that he had never masturbated before, but normally someone wasn't getting off by watching him.

"Do it or ore-sama will prepare you."

Jirou nodded, lowering his hand from his erection to his puckered entrance. Circling the ring of muscle he slowly pushed in his index finger, his breath catching in his throat. "Nnh…"

"All the way in."

Steeling him Jirou pushed his finger in as far as he could, before pulling back out. He repeated the push and pull for Atobe's show, his ears delighting in the shuddered gasps coming from Atobe. "Not good enough," Atobe muttered darkly. Pulling Jirou's hands away from his body Atobe gripped Jirou's thighs, spreading them further apart and forcing the boy to the very edge of the couch.

Jirou cried out as Atobe roughly shoved two fingers inside him, rapidly pushing the digits in and out. He writhed in pleasure under his boss's onslaught, his mind telling him this was wrong. However his mind completely blanked when Atobe's finger were replaced with the man's tongue--Atobe's mouth hungrily sucking at him. "St-stop…" his mouth protested, while his fingers weaved into soft silver locks. "Do-don't, Ke-Keigo-sama."

Atobe smirked against the blonde, humming against him as his tongue lapped at Jirou's inner walls. "Pl-please stop," Jirou begged, his body betraying him as his hips thrust against Atobe's mouth--his hand holding Atobe's mouth to him. When Atobe did stop Jirou found himself groaning in disappointment.

"You plead for ore-sama to stop and then groan when ore-sama listens," Atobe smirked. "Now, do you want ore-sama to stop or do you want ore-sama to keep eating you?" he asked, running a finger over Jirou's aching hole. Jirou turned away, his face flushing cherry red. "That's what ore-sama thought."

Jirou arched his back in pleasure as Atobe's skilled tongue entered him again. "Kei-Keigo-sama," he gasped.

Atobe's eyes found his as the CEO continued to rim his secretary. "More," Jirou pleaded. Smirking against the slightly older male, Keigo relinquished his onslaught.

"No, ore-sama has given you pleasure, now it is time you gave ore-sama pleasure."

"Are…? How would…I…" stuttered Jirou, his eyes looking anywhere but Atobe.

Placing a gentle finger under Jirou's chin Atobe forced their eyes to meet. Taking the other's boy hand he guided to his own arousal, showing Jirou how to work the larger flesh. "Ore-sama knows, you know the answer to that question, Jirou-kun."

Brown eyes widened. Never once had he heard his given name come from his boss's lips. Now that he had heard it, he had to admit, he quite like the sound of it. Hearing his given name also spurred his libido to take over. With a nod he slid to the floor to where he was on his knees in front of Atobe. Leaning forward he allowed his tongue to flit over Atobe's leaking tip, the rewarding groan making him smile.

"Keigo-sama likes that? Does Keigo-sama want to fuck my mouth?" He purred, trying to sound seductive. Looking up under his lashes he opened his mouth, licking his lips.

Atobe thread his fingers through soft blonde locks, forcing his cock down the boy's throat. Jirou reeled back in surprise, coughing. "Y-you…"

"You tease and then can not take it?"

"I..I…" Jirou blushed. He wanted to sass his boss for that, but what was he going to say? 'Excuse me that I've never sucked a cock before?' It probably wouldn't have any effect on the CEO. He'd probably just laugh. Jirou feel back to his bottom with a pout. It was the only thing he knew how to do. Pout and get his way.

"Hm. You think you are so adorable as to control ore-sama with a pout?" Jirou did not move or drop his pout. Atobe scoffed at the boy before removing his pants completely and kneeling to the floor, crawling over the other man. Jirou whimpered as he felt the hard flesh press against his entrance. Rubbing against him, warning him of what was to come.

"Open," Jirou whispered, fiddling with the buttons of Atobe's shirt. Atobe allowed the boy to struggle, his hips rolling against Jirou's bare ass, making the boy whimper quietly in want. "Kei-Keigo-sama," he gasped.

Atobe sucked in a breath when cool hands touched bare chest and hardened nipples. "Mm…Jirou…" The silver haired CEO leaned down, nipping at the blonde's ear. "You want ore-sama to fuck you? Right here? Right now?"

"Ye-yes! Kei-Keigo-sama..fuck me…please."

Reaching down Atobe guided the head of his cock into the older male, suppressing a groan. Diving to his secretary's neck, Atobe bit him hard off to leave a mark but not hard enough to harm. The result was a loud moan and more access to the pale skin. "Want to know a secret, Jirou-kun?" he taunted, pushing the head of his cock in and out of Jirou's body.

"Nani?" he panted.

Atobe emerged from Jirou's neck, placing his lips softly against Jirou's own. "Ore-sama is Sachi."

Jirou's eyes widened before slamming shut as his insides were stretched to their limits by rough penetration. He screamed out in pain, Atobe's open mouth absorbing the screams as the CEO's tongue coaxed his. Tears feel from his eyes as he tried to will his lower half to stop hurting.

"Are you alright?" Atobe asked, after relinquishing Jirou's mouth.

Jirou nodded. Sweeping a gentle thumb across the young adult's cheek Atobe gave another condescending scoff. "If you are going to cry we can stop."

"Iie, just please…..I want this…."

"Ore-sama knows. Ore-sama has been watching you for a very long while, Jirou-chan," he smirked, pulling out and slamming straight into Jirou's prostate.

Jirou gasped out in pleasure, hand wrapping around Atobe, clinging to his clothed back. Atobe's thrust were slow and hard into his body, but he didn't care. He was finally getting what he wanted. "I-I'm in love with you, Keigo-sama." There was no use keeping it a secret. Jirou had already told Sachi and Sachi was Atobe.

Atobe groaned hearing those words. "Ore-sama knows," he growled, his thrusts picking up speed. Gripping Jirou's thighs he ordered that the blonde wrap his legs around his waist. They both moaned as Keigo hit a spot deeper inside his lover.

"Faster…" Jirou pleaded. "Fuck me faster…harder….deeper…Keigo…"

Not wanting to disappoint Atobe gave his crush everything he wanted. He thrust into the man's body almost abusively. Jirou slid against the carpet with the force of the thrusts yet he clung harder still, begging for more and more.

Reaching down he began to jerk his flesh back to full arousal. Once back to an erect state he try to keep pace with Keigo's thrust but failed miserably. But he didn't care. All he cared about was that he was having sex with Atobe Keigo. It was Atobe Keigo that took his virginity. It was Atobe Keigo's cock striking his prostate. That thought alone made him come all over his hand and stomach, his ass clenching hard around the organ inside him.

At the tightening of the inner walls Atobe found his orgasm forced from his body, pouring endlessly into the body beneath him. Even after his orgasm had subsided he found he had not had enough. Never had he had sex this good to make him crave more. Light blue found brown hazed eyes as Jirou tried to catch his breath.

Jirou licked his lips, not realizing he was tempting the other. "I think…you covered your bases well," he panted. "You kissed me…"

Atobe leaned in, kissing bruised lips. "Fucked you," he whispered, rolling his hips into Jirou's.

"Marked me," Jirou added, tilting his head to the side to show off his new hicky.

"Ore-sama believes that ore-sama promised a fucking on the desk."

"You did," Jirou smirked, wiggling his ass, clenching tightly to keep Atobe inside him. "Only thing you haven't done is make me yours, Keigo-sama."

"Ahn? You are ore-sama's. If another man even looks at you ore-sama will make sure it's the last thing he does."

Jirou couldn't help but laugh. "So possessive, yet you are married," he pointed out, showing Keigo's ringed left hand. Keigo removed his wedding band tossing it away like a piece of trash.

"You were saying?"

"That works," Jirou laughed, pulling Keigo down to seal their lips once again. "Now about that desk…."

-owari-

-omake-

Kimiko was pissed. More so than normal. Two weeks. Two weeks that Keigo stayed late at the office with the excuse of working late. She knew he had to be cheating on her. Because one day he came home without his wedding band on. Why would a man take their wedding band off if they weren't cheating?

But what if he really wasn't cheating? What if he took off his ring to surprise her with new wedding bands. More expensive ones? Than she would look like the bad person for accusing him. She had been dropping hints about that new diamond ring and Keigo had only been without his ring ONCE. If he was cheating it would have definitely been more than once. She had seen her friend's cheating husbands and Keigo had none of those signs. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself. She was worried and pissed for nothing. Keigo didn't come home any later than usual. He got off at the same time as always when he said he had to work late. His clothes were always immaculate. His hair was perfect. She was worried for nothing.

But she was still upset that he had not called. Then again, this could be his way of surprising her. Why wait for him? You can't rely on a man for anything. After ordering a dinner in the Atobe Corp. dinning hall she boarded the elevator. Once at the top floor she smiled to the receptionist whose eyes got wide.

"Ah. Miss Kimiko, Keigo-sama is busy so…"

Kimiko froze. "Did you just call me Kimiko-chan?"

"Ah…uh…gomen nasai, but Keigo-sama is in a very important meeting and…."

"I'm his wife," she glared, pushing past the girl. Ami jumped up, blocking the door to Keigo's office.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you."

"Look bitch. I just want to see my husband and get my new diamond ring. That's a really expensive stone that you commoners only see in your dreams of in knock off catalogues."

Ami looked angry for a moment before stepping out of the way. "You know what, go right ahead. Enjoy your surprise."

Casting a glare at the girl she opened the door, her heart stopping.

"Kei..Kei-chan.." the blonde secretary moaned as he bounced in HER husband's lap. "So good…."

Keigo's eyes opened on her before a smirk crossed his face. The arm that was wrapped around the blonde's waist pointed to a folder on the end of his desk. Did he really expect her to retrieve that?

"Uhn..harder…" the boy moaned as Keigo's hips snapped up to meet him. She wanted to look away but couldn't. This must have been what a voyeur experienced. Hesitantly, she approached, picking up the folder. She was barely able to tear her eyes away as Keigo's mouth dove to the blonde's neck.

Flipping it open her heart officially died. "Yo-you…this is…."

"I-I love you…Kei-chan…" the secretary gasped, bouncing harder. Kimiko's eyes widened as she spotted the ring of her dreams on HIS finger.

The blonde looked at her before grabbing Keigo and kissing him forcefully. "Tell me, Keigo…tell me you love me…"

"I love you, Jirou," Keigo answered, hungrily devouring the other's mouth. Once they broke apart Keigo waved her off. "Or-Ore-sama is do-done with you," he panted.

She left the office in a daze closing the door behind her. Collapsing in a chair she expected sympathy but received none. The word 'divorce' was bright and red in her eyes. Her life as she knew it had just collapsed and ended and no one shed a tear for the spoiled destroyed princess.

-omake owari-


End file.
